


Of Blades, Beer and University Shenanigans

by ButItWasIDio



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School AU, More Fluff, ahri lux and miss fortune are the mean girls D:, alune is there for aphelios, aphelios is sad D:, but are you sure you don't want more?, but everyone still has their abilities, but thats why she has yasuo :D, draven is draaaaaaaaavenn, garen is DEMACIAAAAAAAAA, is this enough fluff yet? no, jhin and bard are the comedy teacher duo, lots and lots of fluff, lots of shenanigans, ok THIS is enough fluff, ok fine, poor maokai having to clean up after everyone, pyke is the PE teacher that just cant give a crap, riven is sad D:, sett and aphelios are secretly dating ;), taliyah will do anything for her senpai, taric has this matchmaking service, the freljordians destroy everything, the void monsters are locked in the basement no worries, we now have humor flavor, yasuo is the edgy pretty boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButItWasIDio/pseuds/ButItWasIDio
Summary: Yasuo is the edgy pretty boy of Valoran U, who just can't take a break. Riven is the new transfer student from Noxus, who just wants to be liked. What happens when the two bond? A new relationship? A thrilling plot-twist?! Or just a helluva lot of shenanigans? In this university, nothing is simple. With over confident Noxians, a pair of bickering drama teachers, destructive students and a lot of work for the janitor, this university is fun fun fun and EVEN more FUN!This is my first fic here in ao3 and im just going to figure the details out along the way, but i have the general plot figured out. I mean mostly everyone is here, but i had to omit some champs. This is gonna be Riven/Yasuo-centric, but ofc there will be side relationships. Criticism is VERY important for me, cuz i want to learn how to be a better writer :DThis fic is gonna be REALLY casual, so don't expect frequent updates. is there anything im missing? ok bye
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Really Because I'm Too Lazy To Tag, Riven/Yasuo (League of Legends), Sett/Aphelios (League of Legends)
Kudos: 13





	Of Blades, Beer and University Shenanigans

So this is just the page where I say hello to y’all! No chapter yet, I’m still editing/revising, so this is just the announcement I make to let y’all know that this fic is coming out! 

Remember, although there’s lots of characters, I’d prefer to keep it mostly about Yasuo and Riven, bc I just love that ship. 

Due to my nature, and the fact that this is just a casual fic, I can't guarantee that I'll update frequently/on time, but I'll try my best.

Thanks for reading this, and I hope y'all enjoy.

Bye, this is me signing out!


End file.
